


Monster in the basement

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Monster porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Monster in the basement

You were so excited when the amazon package came in. You all but tore the box open to get to them and the pajamas inside. He had been so depressed the past couple days, every time you went to the basement he wouldn’t even lift his head. You knew it was hard on him, having to stay cooped up down there, but the government was still after him and until they moved on, you couldn’t move. He had been digging holes in the concrete which you had scolded. He hand wanted to howl and make noise and you had to tell him to be quiet. You could feel his frustration. He was a creature that needed to run, be the beast he was outside of the basement of this house. You pull on the monster pajamas you ordered with a smile. He had been upset you hadn’t been on his side, that you were keeping him forced inside the house because you didn’t want him to leave somewhere you couldn’t follow. You wanted to show him that you loved him, even with his large scaly tail and still spikes. You went down the stairs, the monster giving a huff but not even turning to look at you. You swallow. Was he really that mad? You swallow and stand at the bottom of the stairs. You take a deep breath, putting your hands up, not unlike a child pretending to be a monster and roared as loud as you could. His head shot up as he looked at you, blinking his four eyes slowly at you. You swallow as you look at him, your hands dropping to your side. Had you upset him? The non-common language was definitely an issue for sure. He stood, eyes on you as he moved forward till his head was in front of you. He gave a weak mumble before laying his head in front of you before giving a low growl. You swallow and give another big roar. His interest is obviously peaked because he give a roar right back, only slightly louder then your own. His ears were up and he was sniffing and huffing at you. You smile as you roar back again and he roars loudly, the house shaking slightly. You laugh, throwing your arms around his neck as you let out a laugh. He nuzzled into your neck with a grumbled huff. 

He licked at your neck and you let out a little whine. He looked at you, four eyes blinking as he pulled back and rolled onto his back. You blink, looking over him. Usually when you had sex, he always mounted you, keeping you pinned to the ground as he ravaged you with his massive cock. You stepped forward and he let out a little purr, his cock beginning to harden and slip from the pouch of skin around it. You take the few steps forward, kissing the end of his snout and his tongue brushes your lips a moment before he lets out another whine and you move down his body, wrapping both hands around his cock. He groans and his leg kicks as you stroke him slowly, his massive cock pulsing in your hands, It was hot and the precum dripping from his tip made him slick in your hands. It was like you had dipped your hands in a bucket of lube, it dripping down to your elbows as you lean down to lick up his taste. He growls loudly as you look at your arm when it starts to drip down your arm to your elbow. You take your soaking arm, watching him as you see all four eyes staring at you when you rub your fist against him. His eyes have the same look they do when you are in front of him and are moaning and squirming from his tongue. You keep your eye on him as you push your fist in, the size difference between you two made you confident that was what he wanted. He growled loudly, panting, as his cock twitched in your other hands. You watched, cock straining as you pushed your arm farther into him before pulling back and beginning again. Your monster moaned and whined as he squirmed and clawed at the floor, the concrete groaning and squeaking as it got chipped away. 

You moan, cock straining in the clothes as your monster groaned as you fucked him with your arm. This was new for both of you. The years you and your monster had been on the run he had always dominated you, bruises had littered your skin and cleaning blood from the sheets. Now, with him on his back next to you, whining and panting, you couldn’t help but feel powerful. You could have your big strong monster panting and moaning like this, on his back and cock dripping all over your other hand and his belly. He panted and moaned as you fucked him with your arm. This massive monster was under you as a whiny mess and it was really turning you on. After a few moments he gave a low howl, coming all over himself and you could feel his body tighten around your arm. You pant as you collapse back and his four eyes blink with satisfaction. You smile and open up the buttons on the pajamas, pulling his cock free. “Don't get lazy on me now my lovely beast. You have work to do~”


End file.
